I Wish You Were Here
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: Goodbye Brian.


A few days after the passing of Brian stewie has been very anxious and filled with anxiety and depression ever since the lost of his best friend.

**Saturday- November30,2013**

**Dear Brian **

**I accept the fact that i had to sacrifice some Saturday's doing what you wanna do**

**But I never thought that it would come to you fading away**

**You see me as you wanna see me in the simplest term**

**In the most easiest definitions**

**But I found out that I'm a genius **

**And a inventor**

**And a cookoo head**

**A psycho**

**And a monster**

**I hope you understand my meanings and feelings**

**Sincerely yours **

**Your best friend Stewie. **

What ever came to stewies head must have made him think hard, he must really miss his best friend in his easiest terms or definitions.

**That afternoon.**

Just that afternoon after lunch stewie overheard Lois and peter talking about getting the family a new dog. No they must not bring a new dog in this house stewie said in anger and sadness. After the family agreeing Instead of steiwe. Lois came upstairs to collect stewie and head to the pet shop.

Along the way steiwe just starred out the window up to the sky while the family was singing wish you were here by Pink Floyd. No I don't wanna hear any Pink Floyd stewie cried. Oh what's the matter stewie are you hungry Lois said. No i just don't wanna hear that song steiwe yelled. Hm, ok sweetie let's Liston to a song you'll enjoy Lois said. Lois turned the nob on the radio until she came across a good radio station. Your listening to 555-hog quahog's finest classic rock music, here's a song that will bring your memories back from your past relatives Bruce said on the radio. The song wish you were here played again. Aaah steiwe screamed, no, no, no I will not have this rapid, repostis whatever blowing in my ears. Steiwe turned the radio to John Denver's Rocky Mountain High. Oh peter remember this is the song that was playing when we went on our first date Lois said. Uh don't remind me, the place was filled with screaming kids and lunatics I couldn't even sleep that night peter said.

**Arriving at the pet store. **

Ok kids where here at the pet store Lois said. Oh I wanna parrot cause they say what you say Chris said. I wanna ginnie pig I heard they are the cutest animal in the world meg said. Stewie just again didn't say anything as they walked in. Peter walks up to the store clerk to ask were the dogs are. Uh yeah excuse me were are your dogs peter asked the clerk. Oh yes we have some dogs on isles 12 a cage of different ones the clerk said. Ok thanks peter said, hey here's a extra ten bucks tip to keep in case if your a you know a gay homosexual. Coming up to isles 12 meg walked over to check out the ginnie pigs. Aww so cute meg said. Peter and Lois were looking at the different dogs and didn't know what one to choose. Hm dalamation no, greyhound no, bulldog definitely no peter said. Peter there's tones of dogs in this isles there's gotta be at least one you want Lois said. Hey new Brian said. Hm who said that Lois said. Hey down here the number 8 new Brian said. Oh hello Lois said. Hey I heard you were looking for a dog new Brian said. Woh, woh, woh, woh peter said, this is the perfect family dog we have to have him. Wow a family who cares more new Brian said. Lois opened the cage to let new Brian out.

Steiwe was over at the fish looking on how sad they were. Huh I wish Brian was still around he would have always come here to watch the fish swim steiwe said while tearing up. Oh steiwe look what we found Lois yelled. Lois for god sakes what the hell do you want steiwe said. Stewie looked at new Brian with a weird face. Oh my god is this, is this our new dog stewie said in excitement. I know you like him steiwe, well we better get him Lois said.

After buying him food, water and plenty of supplies they were ready to head home. In the car stewie was still upset trying to hold in his tears but it was difficult for a boy like him. Hey steiwe what's wrong new Brian sad. Hm, uh it's just that Brian my old friend died stewie cried. Oh well don't worry I'll be your new friend new Brian said. You, you will steiwe said while wiping his tears away. Of course that's why god invented dogs new Brian said. Well ok let's go home friend steiwe said. Ok new Brian responded.

The car was heading itself home to the griffins.

What a new experience for stewie of course though he wanted Brian back and hated that song wish you were here by Pink Floyd well I think he's gonna go on a good track now that he has new Brian to comfert him for as long as he needs.


End file.
